


Home

by diettcherrysoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age of ultron and civil war never happened, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Infinity War never happens, M/M, andrew garfiled!peter parker, deadpool is a part time avenger, no beta we die like men, ocs with asd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diettcherrysoda/pseuds/diettcherrysoda
Summary: Sometimes home is found in the people you meet.(HBD Sloan!)





	1. Electric Slide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightpinkdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lightpinkdaydream).



> Reposting this bc it disappeared, but hi
> 
> Yeah this is basically a self insert fic but blame sloans gf. Theres gonna be a ton of grammar errors, but constructive criticism is always welcome. Hope you enjoy!

The party was more of a gala really, but Seraphim had insisted on calling it a party. Seraphim herself was currently mingling with some other guests, and Sloan had no idea why she did so. Seraphim hadn't planned the gala, nor was she an Avenger or one of the few government officials speckled throughout the hall. Sloan was alone for the moment, sitting at the third mini bar the woman had seen during the evening. The blonde sighed, and twirled her wine glass full of shirley temple in her hand. She didn't drink often, and actually preferred not to. Seraphim would often curse their mother for that, all things considered. Sloan preferred to keep the peace with their birth mother, but Seraphim usually stepped in to prevent the eventual yelling from their mother. 

Speaking of Seraphim, the younger Sinclair sister was walking towards Sloan's spot at the bar with Steve Rogers at her side. Sloan smiled at the two, knowing her sister loved talking to the man. Seraphim's third love, after her siblings and coding anything and everything, was history. Plus Captain America was her favorite superhero for most of her childhood. 

"Steve Rogers, my sister Sloan Sinclair." Seraphim introduced, and Sloan noticed her sister bouncing on the heels of her flats.

"Evening ma'am. Are you enjoying yourself?" The man asked as he grinned wide at Sloan. Sloan hesitated for a moment, before telling the truth.

"It's quieter than Sera made it seem, which is good. I'm already anxious enough with how many people are here. If I'm being honest, that is." Sloan said, and shrugged when Steve frowned. Seraphim reached out the small distance and squeezed her shoulder, to which Sloan offered a gentle smile to.

"I apologize for that ma'am." Steve said, before his face lit up and he winked at Seraphim as he walked backwards for a moment and went off towards the archway that separated the ball room and another room Sloan hadn't bothered to check.

Sloan frowned, before turning to her sister and raising a brow. The younger just shrugged, and waved the bartender down and ordered a glass of water with no ice. Said bartender paused for a moment before Seraphim repeated her order.

"I'm aware most people don't order a water with no ice, but that's what I'm ordering." Seraphim said and raised an eyebrow at the man. The bartender nodded, quickly fixing the glass of water sans ice, and it was at that moment that Steve came back with a man who Sloan immediately recognized as someone from her work. Natasha Romanoff was in a short, knee length black dress with black heels that Sloan could see had dark red on the bottoms of the shoes.

"Sloan, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Natasha said, nodding in acknowledgment. Sloan inclined her head as well, smiling.

"My sister dragged me here, it's a lovely venue at least." Sloan said, knowing the redhead would understand her meaning. Steve cleared his throat softly, gesturing for the Sinclairs to stand and follow. Sloan stood and Seraphim set her glass down, having already finished it. Sloan did the same with her glass, and the sisters were led by the two Avengers towards a large table in the next room. It wasn't the biggest table, but it was obviously the most important one. Sloan could already see Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and even Thor and Loki were seated at the table. As they moved closer, Sloan could also make out James Barnes sitting more to the side of the table, and Tony Stark standing close by, chatting with reporters.

Steve grinned as several members of the group looked up at the four's arrival. 

"These are the Sinclair sisters. I'm good friends with the one in green, Seraphim. And Sloan is the taller one, who I just met this evening." Steve introduced, gesturing to each of the women in turn.

Sloan waved slightly, and nudged her sister in the side softly, knowing she would be in a daze and trying not to fangirl. All of a sudden Sloan could hear cameras clicking from where Tony was standing, and then the bustle of the reporters leaving the room. Sloan, lost in one of the rare moments where she would eavesdrop, could hear Tony softly swear.

Her attention was brought back to Steve and Seraphim when her sister nudged her softly, humming a low note quietly. Sloan turned her head and nodded, and Natatsha started speaking as Tony Stark came up to the table.

“Seraphim is a university student at Tony’s school, and I work with Sloan at the Dance Academy.” Natasha said, before nodding to Tony as he raised his eyebrows. Seraphim did a little bow, her floor length dark green dress bunching at the bottom as she did so.

“Pleasure to meet y’all.” Seraphim said as she came back up, and Sloan saw Loki and Thor frown. Seraphim noticed this apparently as she opened her mouth to speak.

“I’m from the south, er, ‘y’all’ is basically the way some people in the south United States say ‘you all’.” Seraphim explained, and Thor nodded, his previous grin returning, and Loki nodded. Sloan heard Tony laugh, and she looked over. 

The man was dressed in a simple black suit, and Sloan was taken back for a moment as she felt her powers flare up. She quickly shoved them down, but it took a moment longer than she expected, and she knew she hadn’t been successful when she heard everything, and felt her hands flicker with lightning. Sloan could clearly hear Seraphim curse and start to hum softly as her senses overwhelmed her and they began to go numb. First her taste, then her smell, and then she couldn’t see. She wasn’t panicking yet, she could still hear her sister humming the song they had agreed on so many years ago. 

Sloan started worrying when she couldn’t feel anything, only the slight crackle of her lightning softly going out of control. She could still hear, but it was obvious to her that she could only hear her sister and occasionally Natasha. When she couldn’t hear anything but the soft hum her sister made, she panicked. 

She knew she shouldn't, knew her powers would lose control completely, but she couldn’t help it. It felt like hours as Sloan focused on Seraphim’s gentle humming before her senses came back. She could feel again first, smell and taste coming next, her sight returning to her last as her hearing sensitivity went back to normal.

“Hey sis,” Seraphim said softly, and Sloan realized she was in the younger girl’s lap, her hands carding through Sloan’s hair.

“No one was hurt, but everyone was evacuated when your lightning zapped a chandelier.” Seraphim informed her, still speaking softly.

“Avengers?” Sloan asked, her brain still feeling mushy. Luckily Seraphim understood quickly.

“Natasha had had a feeling, so did Clint, so when you zoned out they asked security to get everyone out of here. Bruce didn’t hulk out, if anything he looked concerned. Loki made a face like he knew what was going on, and Thor looked ecstatic for some reason. Bucky and Steve helped get everyone evacuated, and Tony made sure no one took pictures.” Seraphim explained, and Sloan coughed before trying to sit up. Seraphim let her, but was tense as her sister sat next to her.

“I’ll have to write them a card. Are you okay?” Sloan asked, and Seraphim frowned, gritting her teeth for a moment.

“My eyes froze, and well. I saw the look in Steve’s eyes. We’re gonna have to tell them. I can only hope we won’t get in trouble.” Seraphim said, leaning her head on her hand as she stared off into space.

“It won't turn out bad. They're good people Sera, it’ll be okay.” Sloan comforted, reaching out a hand to tap her sister’s shoulder. Seraphim made a noise of reluctant agreement, and then they waited for someone to come and speak to them about what would happen next.


	2. Electric Bugaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It goes from 0 to 100 real quick.

It was nearly a week later when Sloan walked into her living room after a particularly off day at work, Peter Parker sitting on the floor playing with her nieces, and occasionally answering a chemistry question that Aidan had.

“Hey Peter, thank you again for watching Ophelia and Gabriel so much, I know Sera appreciates it.” Sloan said, hanging up her cardigan on a hook on the coat rack. Peter looked up at Sloan, and saw her putting her hair into a bun quickly before walking towards the kitchen.

“Of course, they’re a delight. you guys are out of apple juice though, Ophelia insisted we use the rest for the tea party.” Peter said, lifting Ophelia off his lap and placing her by her brother. The two quickly became entranced by their uncle typing away on his laptop.

“Would you mind watching them for a second Aidan? I need to talk to your sister.” Peter asked, waiting for Aidan’s eventual nod before standing up and gesturing for Sloan to follow him to the front porch, where they waited for seraphim to get out of her car.

“Perfect timing…” Peter muttered, seemingly frustrated. Sloan noticed and almost asked what was on his mind before seraphim walked up to them, a bottle of apple juice in her hands.

“Peter, is everything alright?” Seraphim asked, quickly taking note of her peers tense stance. He breathed in, and then out, almost as if preparing a speech.

“The Avengers want to keep you under observation for a couple days. they asked me to tell you because i’m Spider-Man and they know I’m friends with you guys.” Peter said, slow and deliberate. Sloan and Seraphim frowned, exchanging a glance.

“Is this because of the gala thing? Because I thought Steve said everything was fine, that we weren’t going to be arrested or anything.” Seraphim said, fear lacing her words. Sloan blinked, remembering how Steve had reassured them everything was fine. Peter paused, before raising his eyebrows.

“You had no reaction to me saying i was Spider-Man…” Peter said, confused. Seraphim rolled her eyes.

“You think we’re dumb Peter? Any time you call off watching the twins there’s the sound of wind, and Spiderman always saves the day when you have to suddenly call off. We knew.” Seraphim stated, smiling at her friend. Peter looked relieved, before answering Seraphim’s question.

“It’s more to see what you two can do, though Thor is pretty interested in you Sloan, all things considered.” Peter reassured.

“I don’t see why not. If they’ve been debating about this, it would make sense as to why Natasha hasn’t been at work since before the gala.” Sloan said, nodding.  
“What about Aidan and the twins?” Seraphim asked, and Peter smiled.

“They’d be coming with you of course. Tony said I’d be watching over them with Jarvis while you two basically show the Avengers what you can do,” Peter said, before noticing the anxiety in Seraphim’s face.

“I made sure we’d be close by, next room over in fact.” Peter mentioned, and was relieved when Seraphim noticeably relaxed, and the women nodded.

“Cool, I’ll call Tony and he’ll send a car over, should only take about half an hour with the traffic.” Peter said excitedly, pulling out his phone from his pocket as Seraphim laughed and went inside to check on her brother and her children. Sloan followed, after squeezing Peter’s shoulder once to let him know his secret was safe with the sisters. Peter smiled, nodding as he put his phone to his ear.

Seraphim smiled as she saw her children climbing over Aidan, who had given up and embraced being a human jungle gym.

“Aidan, we’re gonna be taking a trip for a while, pack your must haves quickly okay?” Seraphim informed her brother, pulling out his suitcase from the closet as well as Sloan’s and her own, shutting the door with her foot and going to grab Ophelia and Gabriel, putting them on the couch and telling them to wait.

“Is everything okay?” Aidan asked, standing up and beginning to pack his laptop and the textbooks on the living room floor. 

“Yeah. The Avengers want to observe me and Sloan for a couple days, just to see what we can do. You and the twins will be coming with us, since there’s no one to watch you while we’re gone. Everything will be fine, we’re not in trouble or anything.” Seraphim told her brother, before going into her and Sloan’s room and packing clothing for at least two weeks. Sloan did the same, and Peter stepped back in as Aidan went to his room to pack clothes and the other essentials.

Peter watched over the twins while the others packed, knowing he would be getting in the way of their system. Ophelia was watching him intently from her place on the couch, before reaching out to him with a worried look.

“What’s up cub?” Peter asked, and sat on the couch between the two five year olds. Ophelia immediately cuddled up to Peter, looking up at him.

“Momma okay?” Ophelia said in a quiet voice, and Gabriel reached over Peter’s lap and put a hand on his sister’s, and when Peter looked at the boy he could see a determination he hadn’t seen since their mother had told him her plans to leave her now ex-boyfriend. Peter smiled, and nodded to Ophelia.

“Yeah, momma’s okay. Everything is okay, you guys are gonna be taking a trip, that’s all.” Peter explained, and when Gabriel tugged on Peter’s shirt, Peter’s smile just widened. That was Gabriel’s way of asking for more information.

“Well, let’s just say you two get to meet the Avengers.” Peter said, and Ophelia gasped.

“Black Widow too? What about Spiderman?” Ophelia asked, her eyes shining. Peter laughed, nodding.

“You’ll meet them all, and Spiderman will be there too.” Peter reassured, and turned to look at Gabriel, who looked deep in thought.

“What about Loki? Can we meet him? What about Deadpool?” Gabriel asked, his curiosity overtaking his face. Peter paused, knowing he’d need to get a hold of Wade, and convince Tony. Convincing Tony wouldn’t be too hard, considering the man knew he and Wade were together, and Tony liked Wade as long as he didn’t blow anything up on purpose.

“Loki will be there for sure, I’ll ask the Avengers if they could invite Deadpool.” Peter said, smiling as Gabriel smiled brightly and began to flap his hands happily.

The moment was ruined when he heard a whoosh of air that Peter had long ago associated with Iron Man, and his Spidey Senses started buzzing softly in a way that meant there was a potential for danger down the line. A brisk knock brought Peter’s brain out of running countless possibilities. 

“Stay here cubs.” Peter said, getting up quickly and walking over to the door and looking through the peephole. Peter let out a soft sigh of relief, opening the door and slipping through and then closing it quickly.

“Peter, is everything okay?” Tony asked, not stepping out of his suit. Peter saw a black SUV pull up and Natasha rolling down the driver’s window.

“Yes, but what’s going on?” Peter asked, his senses tingling just a touch more. He could see Natasha stepping out of the vehicle, her face set in an ever present grimace.

“Bucky and Natasha found out Hydra’s sending agents here approximately in a couple hours.” Tony said gravely.

“Shit.” Peter cursed, feeling the color drain from his face. Peter threw the door open just in time to see a HYDRA agent grab Ophelia by the wrist. Before he could move a blast of ice shot towards the man from Seraphim’s room.

The ice wrapped around him, only leaving only his face and the hand that had grabbed Ophelia uncovered. The little girl broke free from the agent, running towards her mother and her brother. Peter could see Sloan and Aidan behind Seraphim, looking almost as thunderously furious as their sister.

While Seraphim put her hands on her children’s shoulders, Peter moved out of the way for Iron Man to come into the small house. Peter looked to the Sinclairs, and went over to them.

“There’s a car outside with Nat and Steve, let’s go.” He said, and Sloan and Seraphim nodded. They didn’t have to be told twice to move, Peter carrying Seraphim’s suitcase as he led them out of the house.

Outside, Steve and Natasha were waiting, the car doors open and Seraphim ushering her children and then her brother in first. Sloan was next to get into the car, and Steve put suitcases in the trunk before they were all in. Peter and Steve traded places, and Peter saluted Steve as he went to go help Tony.

Natasha pulled out of the driveway fast, driving off as Sloan and Seraphim looked at each other, an unspoken conversation happening between them.


	3. Electric Triple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for now, sorry about the wait!

“Sloan, Seraphim, do you mind if the children hear the explanation as to what just happened?” Natasha said, halfway through the car ride to Stark Tower.

“Not at all.” Seraphim said, shaking her head. Natasha nodded, making a turn. 

“HYDRA caught wind of your abilities, and from what our intel says, wanted to either kidnap you or kill you.” Natasha said, tapping the steering wheel as they waited at a red light.

Seraphim nodded slowly, and Sloan frowned.

“Momma, is everything okay?” Gabriel asked, and Seraphim smiled to her son, nodding.

“It will be. We’re going somewhere safe.” She said, just spending a moment looking at her children and taking comfort in the knowledge that they were safe. Ophelia had fallen asleep on the car ride, and Gabriel had his hand in hers as Natasha drove them up to Stark Tower.

“Alright, we’re here.” Natasha said, unlocking all of the doors after they had pulled into Tony’s garage. 

As Sloan and Adrian hopped out, Peter opened his door, and saw Bruce and Wade stepping out of the elevator. 

Bruce was first to them, looking to Natasha in a silent question to which she shook her head to.

“Peter!” Wade said, and Peter grinned, rushing towards his boyfriend. 

Seraphim smiled at the two, before feeling her skirt being tugged at. She looked down and saw Gabriel looking up her hopefully. She chuckled, shifting the still sleeping Ophelia to her other hip as Bruce offered to take her suitcase. 

“Thank you Dr. Banner. Gabriel, I know you want to say hello, but let’s give them a moment.” Seraphim said, walking towards the elevator with Gabriel in tow as he nodded, looking like he understood. 

Sloan and Aidan followed, each carrying their own suitcases. The group, minus Peter and Wade, rode the elevator up to the top floor. Surprisingly, it didn’t take long for the group to get there. As they stepped off the elevator, they were greeted by Tony and Steve having a quiet discussion with Nick Fury. Seraphim had seen him at the gala, but she hadn’t had the chance to speak to him.

Fury noticed the group as they exited the elevator, nodding to them in acknowledgment. 

“You must be the Sinclairs. Originally I was to oversee your powers, but I think that can wait for a day or two considering the excitement today.” Fury said, nodding as he faced the family. 

“I think that would be for the best, thank you sir.” Sloan said, nodding back. Fury’s mouth twitched into a half smile before he nodded and the group parted for Fury to get on the elevator. The man nodded in farewell before the elevator doors closed and moved down.

The group was silent for a moment before Tony clapped his hands.

“Alright, I assume you five would like to see your rooms. I made sure that they’re all on this floor, since it’s where most of the Avengers stay.” Tony said, before thinking of something.

“Do any of you guys have allergies to any food or drink?” Tony asked tapping his fingers against his leg. Seraphim looked to Sloan.

“Sloan is lactose intolerant but if she has her lactose pills it shouldn’t be a problem. I’m allergic to cashews and I can’t handle spicy food for the life of me. We aren't sure if the twins or Aidan have allergies, Sloan and I haven’t been able to get them tested for possible allergies.” Seraphim admitted.

“Hm. Would you like to know now? I can have Jarvis scan them.” Tony asked, frowning slightly. Sloan’s eyebrows raised, and her jaw dropped.

“That’s possible?” Sloan asked. Tony grinned wide at the blonde woman and nodded.

“I actually perfected it a few days ago on a suggestion from Bruce and Steve. Some kids can’t handle needles if they're not healthy enough or if they're scared so I figured if we could scan for allergies it’d be really helpful, and it'd be free as well. The process is super complicated and it takes a few minutes, but they wouldn’t need to do anything after Jarvis takes a picture of their blood. It's sorta like an x-ray for your blood and your cells-" Tony cut himself off, briefly gaining a sheepish look.

“Yeah, that’d be super helpful.” Seraphim said.

“Cool, Jarvis go ahead and prepare all that and take a picture of the kids then.” Tony said, before Jarvis spoke up.

“On it sir. Would you like the list of potential restaurants with options for Sloan and Seraphim that order out in the meantime?” Jarvis said, and Gabriel’s jaw dropped.

“So cool!” Gabriel gasped, flapping his arms. 

At that moment Loki and Thor walked into the room, Thor holding a box labeled with the word ‘gifts’. Loki raised an eyebrow at the boy as he entered, before looking at Seraphim.

“What is he doing?” Loki asked curiously, and Thor looked at his brother, a grin on his face. Seraphim frowned slightly, cautious.

“He has Autism Spectrum Disorder. So do I.” Seraphim said, the slightest edge in her voice.

“Hm. I haven’t heard of that before. If you’d be willing I’d love to learn about it.” Loki said, before glaring at his brother and shaking his head. Thor sighed, and turned back to the Sinclairs. 

“Though he will be loathe to admit it, these gifts are also from him.” Thor said, and placed the box he had been holding on the kitchen counter.

“Oh, you didn’t have to, but thank you.” Sloan said, smiling. Thor nodded, and Gabriel continued flapping his arms, looking at his mom expectantly. Seraphim sighed, smiling. 

“Ask him if he’s okay with it before you do it, okay?” Seraphim said and nodded. Gabriel bounced on his heels before he took a breath and went up to Loki.

“Mr. Loki is it okay if I give you a compliment?” Gabriel asked in a quiet voice. Loki looked taken aback for a second before reigning the look back. He nodded, and Gabriel smiled wide.

“My name is Gabriel and I think you're really really really cool Mr. Loki! You have super cool powers and I know you're a god and stuff but its it's still really cool! You're my favorite Avenger and I was rooting for you even when you were brainwashed by that guy and stuff! You were able to do something that not a lot of people believed you could do, and I really look up to you. What happened wasn't your fault and I want to say thank you for admitting you were wrong because a lot of kids at my school make fun of me but some of them actually apologized after you said you were sorry on the news! Could I give you a high five if you're okay with it? Mom says I can't always hug people but a high five should be okay if they aren't okay with a hug.” Gabriel said, and Loki blinked.

“I… Thank you. That means quite a bit. You can call me Loki if you would like, and I suppose a high five would be alright.” Loki said, and offered his hand to the boy for the high five. Gabriel flapped his arms before high fiving the god. Seraphim smiled warmly at the two, and Sloan could see her sister’s eyes watering a bit. Tony chuckled, and Jarvis began to speak.

“Sir, the results for Aidan, Ophelia and Gabriel came back. Gabriel has a sensitivity to gluten and a mild allergy to fire ant bites. Ophelia has a slight sensitivity to perfume, cologne and latex. Aidan has no allergies or sensitivities. I have updated the list of recommended restaurants with take out and projected them onto the kitchen window.” Jarvis said, before Sloan noticed the kitchen window had some sort of filter on it with the names of several restaurants on it.

“Thanks Jarvis. Keep me updated on 1345.” Tony said.

“Of course sir, I will also listen for when a restaurant has been picked and call when the Sinclairs know their order.” Jarvis said, before ceasing to speak.

“Momma can we get burgers?” Ophelia asked, having woken up when Gabriel had walked up to Loki. Seraphim looked at her sister and brother and they nodded.

“Oh! Jarvis pull up Dane’s menu would you?” Tony said, and the window flickered to a list of options. 

“I discovered Dane’s a few months back and I swear by their burgers and shakes. The couple that runs it are really sweet and they mashed up their names when they named their diner. It's actually in east New York City, and they have gluten free buns and they have a milkshake that isn't really a milkshake but I swear there's no difference other than how its it's made.” Tony said excitedly, and Steve hmmed, looking at the options. 

“Uh… our parents actually run that place. We could call them and we wouldn’t have to pay at all. They actually love the Avengers, so I'm sure they wouldn't mind a big order.” Aidan said and Sloan laughed.

“Oh my god that makes so much sense…” Tony whispered. 

“Alright yeah, but I’m at least paying for mine.” Tony said as the other Avengers started selecting their orders. Sloan went ahead and did the same, already knowing what her family liked.

“All orders all placed sir. Seraphim, Sloan, would you like me to call them and ask for your parents?” Jarvis asked, and Seraphim nodded. 

“Sure!” She said, before noticing Loki was talking to Gabriel and answering a lot of his questions too. She smiled, having a good feeling about this process, even if HYDRA was involved, she had faith everything would turn out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
